dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku
がギニューでギニューが |Rōmaji title =Bikkuri!! Gokū ga Ginyū de Ginyū ga Gokū |Literal title =Surprise!! Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku |Series = DBZ |Number = 71 |Saga = Captain Ginyu Saga |Airdate = December 12, 1990 |English Airdate = September 15, 1999 |Manga = Nail, Champion of Namek *The Switch |Previous = Frieza Approaches |Next = Calling the Eternal Dragon }} がギニューでギニューが |Bikkuri!! Gokū ga Ginyū de Ginyū ga Gokū|lit. "Surprise!! Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku"}} is the fourth episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventy-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 12, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 15, 1999. Summary At the start of the episode, Frieza flies up and talks to Grand Elder Guru. Guru says Nail was trained differently than the other Namekians and that he is much stronger. While he is saying this he tells Nail telepathically that they must keep Frieza distracted so the humans can find the Dragon Balls. Across the planet over to where Captain Ginyu and Goku are, Captain Ginyu tells Goku he can beat him because Goku is not trained to be a killing machine like him. Back at Guru's place, Nail says he knows a place Frieza and him can battle and he flies off with Frieza following him. Over with Captain Ginyu, Captain Ginyu starts laughing surprising Goku and Jeice. He throws a small Ki Blast at Goku which is easily deflected. He then does his Galaxy Dynamite followed by a Finger Blast. None of these faze Goku. Captain Ginyu then takes off his scouter, giving it to Jeice saying he will need it later. Frieza asks Nail where they are going and when he does not answer, he teleports in front of Nail saying this was far enough. They go down and Frieza tells him his chance of winning is non-existent. Nail powers up and Frieza says that he under-estimated Nail's power. He tells him his left arm has enough power to beat Nail and says he will fight him with only that arm. Nail attacks him with a chop to the neck, which has no effect. Frieza grabs his arm and rips it off. Nail jumps back and howls in pain, but is able to regenerate the limb. We see Bulma on her airbike who complains about not being able to go any faster. She is then hit in the back by a flying pterodactyl but she thinks she can hide from it in the cave ahead. The cave has another dinosaur so she stops and is carried off by the flying dinosaur up into the air and is dropped thinking she will be eaten by the dinosaur below. The dinosaurs are beaten up by Krillin and Gohan and Bulma yells at them saying they had been avoiding her and was angry they did not have the Dragon Balls yet. They take the Dragon Radar but before leaving, Gohan tells her that Goku is on the planet. Bulma thinks of the last time she saw Goku and how handsome he has become. At where Ginyu and Goku are, Captain Ginyu powers up a bit before piercing himself through his chest, amazing Goku. He then uses his lethal Body Change on Goku. Goku can not believe he is in Captain Ginyu's body and Jeice gives the new Captain Ginyu his scouter back then Ginyu says they should head back to the ship since they have "defeated" Goku. Goku summons up all his strength then slowly follows them. Major Events *Nail attempts to buy time for Dende by fighting Frieza. *Captain Ginyu switches bodies with Goku. Battles *Frieza (First Form) vs. Nail Appearances Characters *Frieza *Nail *Grand Elder Guru *Goku *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Gohan *Krillin *Bulma *Vegeta Locations *Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Airbike *Dragon Radar Bruce Faulconer tracks * "The Saga Continues" - Prologue and Title Card *"Ginyu Force Theme" - Before Ginyu switches bodies. * "Ginyu Transformation" - When Ginyu switches bodies with Goku. Differences from the manga *Captain Ginyu firing energy blasts at Goku before switching bodies is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma being chased by a Pterodactyl whilst on an airbike and Krillin and Gohan coming to her rescue is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. *Just after Frieza tells Nail "It's time to put up or shut up!", the dark color on his lips is missing, briefly making Frieza look more masculine. *Goku is given added noises when Ginyu switches bodies with him in the remastered dub, while he does not make any noises near the end of the Body Change in the original dub. *In the Funimation dub of the episode, there is a major inconsistency regarding the power levels of Nail and Frieza, which are 42,000 and 530,000, respectively. Frieza erroneously states that he is five hundred thousand times stronger than Nail. In the Brazilian Dub of the episode, Frieza instead states that his power is 53,000. *In the English dub, Bulma complains to Krillin and Gohan by saying that she hasn't showered in weeks and ran out of lip gloss a month ago which is an inconsistency since they actually have not been on Namek for much longer than 6 days and Bulma had a bath back in "The Prince Fights Back" which only took place six days ago. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 71 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 71 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku é Ginyu!? E Ginyu é Goku!? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 071 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z